


Nurse Takaba

by Delmire



Series: Because Actions Speak Louder Than Words [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito plays nurse, M/M, fluff & smut, very tiny lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/pseuds/Delmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito plays nurse for an injured Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Takaba

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by my own injury. I pulled the muscle in my neck/shoulder and have been down and out for like a week. Seriously, the muscle pain isn't nearly as bad as the blinding headache that comes with having super tense muscles in your shoulders and the whole thing is, when you tear a muscle all the surrounding muscles tense up to try and keeping it still so it can heal and argh. So no writing for me for over a week now! For anyone missing Feel My Heart Beat's next chapter its coming! I'm mostly functional now so hopefully it's not too far away!

It wasn’t very often that Akihito went to Asami’s office at Sion, it was even rarer to be asked to come down and positively unheard of for _Kirishima_ to be the one asking him. His distress could be easily heard through the phone and hearing such emotion from the normally unflappable secretary had Akihito dropping everything and promising to be right over. Asami had apparently hurt himself and was refusing to stop working. Kirishima even had a medical certificate for Asami for the next few days and still he refused to listen. Akihito was baffled. He wasn’t sure what was wrong or what happened but normally Asami would gracefully admit defeat to injuries and let Akihito fuss over him, although Asami getting sick was a different story. 

Finally having arrived at the office building, Akihito jumped out of the car that was sent to pick him up with a quick thanks to the driver and hustled up to the elevator. He pressed the button for the top floor and impatiently tapped his foot waiting for it to go up. A few stops at floors on the way up only made the impatience grow although Akihito made sure to nod politely to the people he caught giving him inquisitive looks. No point being rude to Asami’s staff. Finally the elevator dinged signalling the top floor and Akihito quickly walked in the direction of Kirishima's office. The man himself was standing outside and talking with one of his assistants. He looked relieved when he noticed Akihito approaching.

“Akihito-kun, I’m glad you were able to get here quickly.”

“Yeah well, you seemed pretty worried on the phone. What’s happened?”

Kirishima sighed and pushed up his glasses, “Asami-sama has pulled the muscle in his shoulder and is clearly in a great deal of pain but he is refusing to go home and rest. I had his personal physician come by and he prescribed some strong pain medication and anti-inflammatory gel that one of my assistants is getting right now. He advised at least a few days rest and even provided a medical certificate when Asami-sama started being obstinate. The doctor has left now but Asami-sama is still refusing to stop working.” He gave Akihito a desperate look, “I was hoping that you might be able to convince him to rest. Working in such pain is only going to compromise his recovery and his performance but for some unknown reason he is refusing to co-operate.”

Akihito sighed and nodded. “Is he in his office?”

“Yes, everyone is steering clear, he’s rather irritable with the pain.”

Akihito walked towards the heavy door of Asami’s office and couldn’t help but notice how quiet it was. Clearly Kirishima was understating the effect an annoyed Asami had on the staff. Akihito hadn’t been informed exactly how the injury occurred but he had a sneaking suspicion that was the reason why Asami was being so stubborn. The man had an ego the size of Tokyo and it being bruised could certainly cause this reaction. He slowly pushed open the wooden door and slipped inside. Asami was sitting very stiffly at his desk and hadn’t seemed to have noticed Akihito’s presence. He was rubbing at his temple and there was a very intimidating scowl in place. No wonder everyone had split. Akihito creeped forward, taking the opportunity to observe his lover. Ignoring the scowl, he watched as Asami moved his head to better see a report and winced before moving the paper to a better spot. He was clearly trying to avoid moving his head certain directions and he was using his left hand over his right. Must have pulled the muscle in the right shoulder then. Akihito approached the desk and finally Asami noticed him. His lips thinned and he frowned.

“Akihito, why are you here?”

“It’s nice to see you too,” Akihito scoffed. “Your employees are worried about you and recruited my help to get you home.”

“I’m fine,” Asami replied shortly. “It’s nothing.”

Akihito moved around the large wooden desk and noticed that Asami tried to follow his movements and winced before moving his whole chair out so he could face him. He perched himself on the edge of Asami’s desk, in between his legs.

“Nothing huh? That’s why you can’t move your head to the side?” Akihito leaned forward and gently ran a finger over the creases on his forehead. “And these lines mean that you are in a lot of pain. I’m a bit surprised though, normally you don’t try to be stupid when you’re hurt.”

Asami’s scowl deepened and he removed Akihito’s hand from his head. “I’ve told you it’s fine. Now I have a lot of work to do and you’re in the way.”

“Let me guess, you haven’t left the office today and managed to pull a muscle while at your desk and Mr big bad boss is embarrassed because it wasn’t even like you were doing anything interesting.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” He gritted out.

“Fine, you’re feeling stupid and your ego is bruised.” Before Asami had a chance to respond, Akihito carefully ran his fingers over Asami’s right shoulder. “It’s here right?” 

Asami sighed, “Yes.”

“You know Kirishima has kittens any time your hurt, you shouldn’t worry your staff so much. Anyway, I’ve cancelled my shoots for the next few days so I can make sure you stay at home.”

Asami narrowed his eyes and shot him a warning look. “I told you, it’s fine.”

“Stop being such a stubborn bastard. What do I have to do to get you to rest? Wear a skimpy nurse outfit while playing nursemaid for you?” Akihito rolled his eyes when Asami actually paused to consider that. “You know what? Fine. You promise to do everything I tell you and I’ll get some sexy nurse costume to wear while I look after you.” He leaned forward and palmed at Asami’s crotch, “You promise me co-operation and I promise I’ll take very good care of _all_ of you.” The golden eyes smouldered and Akihito knew he had him. Nothing could bribe Asami quite like sex could and he wasn’t keen on sitting here arguing over this. There was another sigh and Asami leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his temple.

“Fine.”

“Good.” Asami reached to grab his briefcase only to be stopped by Akihito. “Nope, no work is coming home.” Asami just threw his hands up at that and stood, making sure he had his phone and wallet in his pockets. Akihito moved over to his left and grabbed his hand before leading him carefully out of the office. Kirishima looked relieved as they approached. He handed over a small plastic bag to Akihito.

“The prescriptions from the doctor and the instructions, the car is already waiting.” Akihito just nodded and gently tugged on Asami’s hand, leading him toward the elevator and down to the waiting limo.

***

Upon making it back to the penthouse, Asami had been ushered off to have a quick shower while Akihito fixed a light meal so that he would be able to take his painkillers before his forced bedrest. Asami stepped under the warm water and sighed in relief as the warmth eased off the pain in his shoulder. Along with the throbbing pain in his shoulder and not being able to turn his head in certain directions without more pain, it felt like someone was knifing him through the temples. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to get much work done in this state but Akihito had hit a little too close to home. Of all the work he does out of the office, pulling a muscle while at his desk was just ridiculous. He wasn’t sure how long he stood under the soothing spray but he only switched it off when Akihito slipped into the bathroom.

“Foods ready. Don’t worry about getting any clothes.” He flushed at little as he said that and Asami couldn’t help the smirk that slipped into place at the reaction.

“Oi, don’t get any ideas! You’ll just be more comfortable if you sleep with nothing on. Did you need helping drying off?”

Asami could feel his smirk widen but wordlessly handed over his towel. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Akihito’s attentions as his little lover carefully towelled him off before once again taking him by the hand the lead him into the bedroom. Akihito usually wasn’t one for holding his hand like this and Asami had to wonder if he had worried him more than he thought. He let himself be pushed down onto the bed and plate with a sandwich was put in his hands. He dutifully ate it while Akihito sat behind him and gently rubbed something very strong smelling into his shoulder. He felt Akihito shift on the bed and fingers probe his other shoulder.

“You know, I’m not surprised you pulled something if your shoulders are this tense.” He started kneading into the muscles and Asami had to bite back a hiss of pain at the feeling. “You have been spending a lot of time at work lately, guess you’ve been mainly hunched over paperwork?”

“Unfortunately.” Asami managed to down the last of the sandwich and held onto the plate with white knuckles while his lover slowly loosened the knots in his shoulder. He knew it was bad with the constant headaches he had been living with over the last few days but he hadn’t been willing to admit defeat while there was still so much to be done. Akihito finally pulled his hands away and brushed his fingers across the injured shoulder.

“I’ll get this one once it’s healed a little.” He shimmied off the bed and removed the plate from Asami’s fingers to replace it with a pill and a glass of water. “These are pretty strong apparently so you can only have a maximum of one at a time and must be with food.” Asami knocked back the pill with a mouthful of water before letting himself be ushered to lie down on his back and tucked into bed. “Get some sleep.” He closed his eyes and felt soft lips brush a kiss across his forehead. He listened to the soft foot falls as Akihito padded out of the bedroom but left the door ajar. Asami took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to relax. Sleep took a while to take him.

***

Asami sat back down on the bed with a small groan. He hadn’t been feeling too bad when he had woken up but it had all come crashing down on him when he got up to go to the bathroom. His shoulder throbbed and if he thought the previous headache was like a knife to the temple, he wasn’t sure what that made the current one because it had nothing on right now. He carefully laid himself back down and wondered when his next pain relief was due. He winced as he moved wrong and tried to force his body to relax. He had had far worse injuries in the past so he wasn’t sure why this one was affecting him so much. Maybe the location? Actually it was probably the headache that did it. He was still mulling over that when the door was pushed open and Akihito entered with a small tray. Hot _damn._ He hadn’t thought that his little lover would actually follow through with the outfit although he shouldn’t be surprised, once he said he would do something, Akihito would follow through. Asami could feel his cock twitching in interest and took his time to slowly appreciate the view. Akihito was wearing the promised skimpy nurse outfit. He had white fishnet stockings that ended mid-thigh with a wide white band and a red cross in the middle. A tight fitting white coat with red trim that flared out a little at his hips and only barely covered what appeared to be red lace underwear and a little hat topped off the outfit, matching white with a red cross. Asami could only curse his ridiculous condition, his hands twitched with the want to touch and explore.

“Fuck kitten, you look good.” He was rewarded with a blush and a shy smile. 

“I promised didn’t I? Anyway it’s time for your next lot of painkillers so you have to eat a little.” Akihito sat the tray down on the bedside table and perched on the edge of the bed, watching with concern as Asami carefully sat himself up against his pillows. 

“How are you feeling?”

Asami just grimaced. “That bad huh? It’s what you get for over working yourself you know.” He gave a small sigh and allowed Akihito to pass him over some food. He could only handle a small amount, the headache making him nauseous, before knocking back the pill. He let Akihito carefully press him back down onto the bed. “Alright, you need to get some more sleep.” Asami caught his hand and gave a small tug to pull him closer.

“But that is such a waste of your sexy little outfit. Didn’t you promise to take care of me?” He gave a meaningful look down to the obvious tenting of the sheets. Akihito laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“I did and you have been good so far so I guess you deserve a little reward.” 

Akihito tugged off the sheet and shimmied down the bed. He carefully pushed apart Asami’s thighs and settled himself between them. He flashed a saucy little grin up at Asami before reaching out a hand and trailing a finger gently up the underside of his arousal, making it twitch in response. He leaned forward and nipped along the crease of his thighs, knowing it was a sensitive spot and Asami could feel the smile curve wider at his body jerking slightly at his touch. He realised that his usual control was missing today and Akihito seemed to be enjoying to much more unrestrained responses to his ministrations as he licked and nipped his way over Asami’s body. He couldn’t help the small groan that fell from his lips when Akihito finally wrapped a warm hand around his cock. He looked down through slitted eyes to see Akihito’s mouth hovering above, sparkling blue eyes looking up at him and his hips slowly swaying in anticipation. Asami watched as Akihito’s tongue flicked out to lick a drop of pre-cum off the slit and growled deep in the back of his throat at the erotic sight. He could see Akihito’s pupils dilate at the sound before he broke eye contact and lowered his head down to take him in his mouth. He let his own eyes flutter shut and just let himself feel the wet warmth of Akihito’s mouth and brought his left hand up to brush through the silky blonde locks. He left his hand there, gently massaging over his lovers head but not tugging or pulling on the strands. He glanced down again and could see Akihito’s hips wiggling now, a tell-tale sign of his own arousal. He let out a long drawn out moan as Akihito took his entire length down his throat and held there, the walls of his throat working around him with wonderful pressure. When had his little kitten gotten so good at this? Akihito backed off for air, hand taking back some of his cock and pumping a little before he sunk back down over the whole thing. _Fuck._ Akihito hummed around him and the vibrations sent him spiralling over the edge he didn’t even realise he was approaching. He groaned again and loosened the hand that had reflexively tightened in his lover’s hair. Akihito had swallowed everything down and was sitting up licking his lips looking thoroughly pleased with himself. 

“Fuck kitten, you’re so good to me.” That earned a wider grin and the blonde crawled forward, hands pressing down into the pillow beside his head so he could lean down for a kiss. Tongues twined and Asami could taste himself in Akihito’s mouth, his cock twitching weakly in interest. He ran a hand down his back and squeezed the round ass cheek peeking out from the nurse’s coat. Akihito pulled back and gave him a pleased little grin.

“Ah hah, you have to rest now. If you keep being good for me, I’ll play with you once you’re feeling a little better.” He leaned down for one more quick kiss before rolling off and pulling up the blankets. “I’ll come wake you up for dinner and the next lot of medication.” He picked up the tray and Asami’s eyes followed his ass just peeking out from under the outfit as he left. He once again cursed his stupid injury before settling back with a sigh to try and sleep.

***

It had been just over an hour since Akihito had been in to visit Asami when he heard the man walk into the lounge. He was sitting on the couch watching TV when his lover appeared with a pillow in his hand.

“Asami? You should be in bed.” He didn’t get a response and watched as he placed the pillow down on the couch and carefully crawled in behind Akihito. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Asami curled up and tugged Akihito down so that he was lying with his back to his broad chest. Akihito carefully re-arranged himself so that he was comfortable without jostling his lover too much before he relaxed back into Asami’s warmth, a heavy arm wrapped around his waist and a nose buried into his neck. For all that Asami said he couldn’t sleep, his breathing evened out in a matter of minutes and Akihito had to smile. He resigned himself to an afternoon playing teddy bear and settled in to watch TV.


End file.
